Just a kiss goodnight
by MyMischeifCantBeManaged
Summary: Hermione was dating Ron. they have a terrible break up, and Fred feels bad, but takes the chance to move in on her since he's liked her from even before she saved him from dying cuz of a exploding wall, what will happen T cuz i can suck at summarys R&R :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! New story, I might try and finish the last one but who knows, anyways, I don't know if this is going to be a multi chapter, it just depends on how it all goes. Anyways…..**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter.**

**OxOxOxOxOxOx**

_Would it make you feel better, _

_To watch me while I bleed,_

_Are my windows still are broken,_

_But I'm standing on my feet._

The word played through Hermione's head time and time again as she ran. He'd done it this time, he'd hurt her in a way that he could not take back. She couldn't trust him, and now she knew that. He'd done this before, but never so bad. She heard them shouting her name, but didn't acknowledge it. She was to hurt. She ran and ran, not knowing where she was going, until she came to a stop, breathing hard, and looked around. She was at _**Their **_tree, the one they had carved their initials into, showing their loved. But it was all a lie, he didn't love her, he loved _her_ the tramp she'd caught him with. Other times he'd only gone so far as to calling her horrible names, then slapping her, just to watch her be hurt, and cry. But then he'd realize how much he needed her, and apologize, fall down on his knees, and beg for forgiveness, and she forgave him every time, because she knew, thought, that he meant it, but after today, it was evident that he didn't. She ran her hand over the letters RW, standing for Ron Weasley. A sharp pain serged threw her chest, as she remembered the day they had done this, sitting together, the first time he told her he loved her, before taking his wand, and carving his initials along with hers, in the tree, and circling them with a heart. Hermione picked up her wand, and put a slash threw the letters RW. It made her feel slightly avenged.

" 'Mione, look, I'm really sorry, I never meant to hurt you so bad, she, she made me do it, please forgive me." Ron said, but his voice made it clear that he wasn't and he didn't.

"Stupefy!, Expeliarmus!" Hermione shouted, purposely missing him. But when he drew out his wand to fight back, she conjured some beautiful little birds, then ordered them to chase after him, just like she had in sixth year. He looked scared, then began to run from the small, bullet like birds.

_Go run run run_

_I'm going to stay right here,_

_Watch you disappear_

_Yea,_

_Go run run run_

_Yea it's a long way down_

_But I'm closer to the clouds up here._

Hermione watched with satisfaction, then quietly used a spell that tripped him, watching as he fell, and the birds pelted him. When he finally managed to fight them off, he got up and glared at her, raising his wand, and starting a spell, but before he could, his wand was knocked out of his arms by a red jet of light.

"Ron, leave, you deserved it in the first place, and you've done enough damage to her. Go, just go." A red-headed figure said, while lowering his wand, but still standing in a defensive stance, ready to block anything.

"My own brother, taking her side, I see where I stand now." Ron shouted angrily.

"I owe a lot more to her then I do to you." The other red head said. Ron then glared at him, looking like he was deciding if he should say something else, but then thought against it, and retreated back to the burrow.

"You okay, Mione? Wait, don't answer that, it was a bad question." Fred said.

"Fred, you didn't have to go against Ron, seeing as he is your own brother, but it did make me feel considerably better. Watching you knock his wand out of his hands." Hermione replied, sniffiling just a little bit.

"I owe more to you then I do to him, seeing as you saved my life and all. But don't worry, hes a complete arse, and never did deserve you, and I don't like seeing you like this. And the rest of the family is on your side too, because they feel, and are right, that you didn't deserve to be treated like that, from the numerous times they saw him hit you, but didn't say anything, to now, when you caught him with Lavender. And at this moment, if Ron was really stupid enough to go back to the Burrow, he is probably being Bat-Bogey hexed into oblivion. No body, and I mean no body thought you deserved that, and Harry is pissed off too, he said that payback is inline for Ronald Billius Weasley, and George decided to help him. And…" Fred said, but then lost his thoughts as he looked into the pond, "hey that duck looks Bloody familiar….George!" And before Hermione could stop him to ask what he meant, he had leaped up into the air, turning into an otter while doing so.

Hermione stared in shock, for two reasons. 1. They were both Anamagi and 2. Fred was a otter, and Hermione's patronous was an otter, and he knew that. But she quickly shook the thoughts away, and began laughing as the two animals started to fight each other. She watched them for what seemed like hours before heading back to the burrow, only to find that Ron must be long gone and that Ginny and the rest of the group had been worried sick.

**XoXoXoXo**

**Hey! So that would be my first chapter, and I don't know how pleased I am with it. The words in Italics are from the song Skyscraper by Demi Lavoto, and I just thought it seemed like a good one to put down, and I am going to post the lyrics to the song right below this little info thingy magiger.**

**Skies are crying, I am watching**

**Catching tear drops in my hands**

**Only silence, as it's ending**

**Like we never had a chance**

**Do you have to make me feel like**

**So there's nothing left of me?**

**[Chorus:]**

**You can take everything I have**

**You can break everything I am**

**Like I'm made of glass**

**Like I'm made of paper**

**Go on and try to tear me down**

**I will be rising from the ground**

**Like a skyscraper**

**Like a skyscraper**

**[Bridge:]**

**As the smoke clears, I awaken**

**And untangle you from me**

**Would it make you, feel better**

**To watch me while I bleed?**

**All my windows still are broken**

**But I'm standing on my feet**

**[Chorus:]**

**You can take everything I have**

**You can break everything I am**

**Like I'm made of glass**

**Like I'm made of paper**

**Go on and try to tear me down**

**I will be rising from the ground**

**Like a skyscraper**

**Like a skyscraper**

**[Bridge:]**

**Go run, run, run**

**I'm gonna stay right here, watch you disappear**

**Yeah oh**

**Go run, run, run**

**Yeah, it's a long way down**

**But I am closer to the clouds up here**

**[Chorus:]**

**You can take everything I have**

**You can break everything I am**

**Like I'm made of glass**

**Like I'm made of paper**

**Oh Oh**

**Go on and try to tear me down**

**I will be rising from the ground**

**Like a skyscraper**

**Like a skyscraper**

**(Like a skyscraper) huh huh huh**

**Like a skyscraper**

**Like a skyscraper **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm actually back! Its been a while and im very sorry about that. But I've been very busy and all. So heres the second chapter of my story.**

**Hermione was still upset. She was staying in the Weasley's house. How could she not be? There were memories of Ron everywhere she looked. And it was just getting harder and harder for her to take. She would just sit there and cry. Whenever she didn't think anyone was watching. The memories ran through her mind and she couldn't take it anymore.**

_**Every lie that won't come true**_

_**Now you wanna take the time but why would you**_

_**Think you're gonna make it right but how could you**_

_**So I can't stay, surrounded by every lie**_

**Again the words to a song played through her mind, but a different one this time. She thought about all those times she thought she heard two voices coming from a room in the hotel where she worked. One of which sounded like Ron's. She thought about the time she walked in on them and realized it was Ron with Lavender. How he asked for forgiveness, claiming that it would never happen again. And she had believed him. Believed every word that she had put the imperius curse on him. But now she realized that all this was lies. And that everytime he's come around apologizing in the last week, would all just be lies.**

**Everything he told her. Every one of them A LIE. That was all they were, lies. Now he wants to take the time, and thinks he's gonna make it right but how could he? Just like the song says She can't stay surrounded by every lie.**

**She packed her suit case. Said her goodbyes. And left to the house that Harry said she could borrow. **

**Grimmlaud Place.**

**She was back.**

**And there was work to be done. Lots of it. Perfect. A way to take her mind off of things. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Uh Hii! SO SO SO sorry I haven't updated since like march! Been really busy with chores and well life! SO imma try and write a chap if it doesn't turn out great to blame me! **

**~C**

Hermione danced throughout Grimmlaud Place. She was cleaning and listening to her favorite muggle artist Luke Bryan. Drunk on you was currently playing. Her favorite song though it made her think. She thought about how she wished she could have exactly that. Someone drunk on her.

And your looking so good in whats left of those blue jeans

But she knew it was just a dream.

Finally she stopped cleaning and looked around. Spotless. She then wondered how long she'd been cleaning. She looked at her watch and gasped. It was 1:00 a.m. She'd been cleaning since 6! Suddenly a wave of tiredness hit her. She walked to her room, which was hers before when she lived here before 5th year. She crawled into bed without showering or anything and fell asleep quickly, falling into one of her best dreams ever.

You've got your hands up

Your rocking in my truck

You got the radio on

Your singing every song

Im set on cruise control

_Hermione was riding in the bed a muggle pickup. Fred was driving. He kept looking in the rearview and smiling and laughing at her while she was dancing. Her hands were up. Then she climbed in the cab and sat cuddled up next to Fred. She kissed his cheek. Then he pulled over near a pond and pulled her out of the pickup. She got out of his arms and ran to the water diving in. He dived in after her, and they splashed eachother, enjoying their time together._

_Fred started singing to her. " I don't want this night to end!"_

"_Neither do I Fred Neither do I" Hermione replied falling asleep on his shoulder while laying on a Haybale in an old barn_

Hermione woke up gasping. Why did she dream about Fred? It was a good dream but why?

She looked at the clock on the bedside table. 9:00 a.m. She'd better get up. Harry said he was coming over. She showered and got dressed. When she heard the knock.

She opened the door expecting to find Harry but in his place stood Fred.

"Oi! Hi there Fred! Is Harry with you he said he was coming over today." Hermione said anxiously and trying to avoid eye contact.

"No, he sent me over to tell you that Ginny's not feeling well and that he won't be able to make it today. Everything alright 'Mione something seems to be bothering" Fred asked a concerned look in his eyes.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, everythings fine." Hermione replied

Fred didn't look convinced but let it go. Mainly because he was to busy looking at her. Studying her. Wishing she was his. But he knew that would never happen, and he wasn't all to happy about it but Oh well.

**Yeah not exactly loving this chapter it's a bit of a filler and its short but o well. :/**

**Any suggestions for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't really been updating like I wish I was. But hey school is almost over, and and I will have more time to update this. **

**And yes I did mean to put the double ands in there**

**XxXxxxXxXx**

Hermione and Fred sat in the living room. They were actually holding up a good conversation. They had been talking about anything that they could think of. And it was comfortable. It was comfortable for the bookworm and the prankster to have a conversation.

But they were both avoiding a certain topic, and they both knew it. But neither of them were really comfortable talking about it. But they also both knew that they were going to have to talk about it sooner or later. And if you guessed the topic is Ron, well then you would be right (reward yourself with that cookie that you have been craving). But Fred wasn't sure that he wanted to be the one bringing it up. It would be bad, and he didn't know if Hermione would be comfortable with it.

That's when Hermione chose to start the conversation of the topic.

"So, uh Fred, has uh Ron been around the house lately?" Hermione asked Sort a nervously. She didn't know what to expect. She knew that either way she wouldn't like the answer. She would be either A) disappointed because he showed up at the burrow, but didn't care that someone might still be mad at him or B) She would feel bad if he was still gone, because that meant that it was her fault that he wasn't showing up. It would mean he thought she was still at the Burrow, and wouldn't show up. That one would make her feel like she was tearing him away from his own family. That would also suck.

"Ummm, yea, but he decided to choose Lavender over the rest of his family, so he dropped by, and well he got into it with Mum, and he got kicked out. He currently has his things out of the house and is living with Lavender. I heard they are planning to elope and get out of the country. Plus Lavender says that it would be a crime for them to split up again, and the prat agrees with her. Says you were a waist of time. I hate to say that he said that but that's kinda what I heard when I stopped by a restaurant to pick up some lunch and they were there but didn't see me." Fred replied, feeling bad that he had to say these things to her. But knowing that it would come up sometime in some later conversation, and that it was best to get it out now.

"Oh, Great! This is all my fault. I am splitting up your family! I, I swear that I didn't mean to do that. But I cant believe your Mum just kicked him out. I feel so bad. Your family will never be the same! I feel so bad!" Hermione cried.

Fred let her rant on before stopping her.

"Hermione. Stop, it was his own fault. Besides you should have heard what he said to Mum to get her to kick him out. He told her that Lavender had always been a better choice. And that if we couldn't accept Lavender, then we couldn't accept him. And he called her the worst mom ever. Plus he called you a waste of time and space." Fred said Hermione hated to admit it, and she felt bad, but these words were actually comforting to her, knowing that Molly hadn't kicked Ron out because of her. That was when she realized what else had been said.

"WASTE OF TIME AND SPACE! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS? I HAVE BEEN THERE WHEN HE NEEDED A FRIEND THE MOST. I STUCK BY HIM EVEN AFTER HE DATED LAVENDER FOR THE FIRST TIME. I WAS ALWAYS THERE. AND I AM A WASTE OF SPACE!" Hermione yelled out of anger. Then she noticed that Fred was smiling at her.

"Finally you let it out "Mia. I was waiting for you to explode. Don't you feel the least bit better?" Fred questioned. Hermione thought for a moment before realizing that he was right. She had just let out all of the anger she had previously been harvesting. And it felt great. She felt like a weight had just been lifted off of her shoulders. She then smiled and nodded.

After a time of silence, comfortable silence, Fred had to go to the shop, realizing it was his and his other halfs shift time. Hermione sat in the same spot after that. She felt so great. But she was tired. She decided she might go take a nap.

She quickly fell into a dreamless, peaceful, sleep.

Fred POV

Fred walked silently into the shop. His mind replaying everything Hermione had said today. Everything good and bad.

But he also replayed everything she did, the looks she gave him when he was answering a question. The small smile she had on her face when he said he wasn't crushing on Angeline, or Katie, or any of the other girls that she had mentioned. Or the slight blush she had when he asked who she was currently looking at, though he was teasin her and of course not expecting her to answer, which she didn't.

He wished she did though. She wished that she had said Oh, Fred, to be truthful, I like you. I always have. But I was dating Ron because I thought that you wouldn't ever like me. Then he would have sweeped her off her feet. He would of kissed her, He would have done all of these things if she had only answered his question like that.

If only.

Feels like I woke up one morning

And it all changed

Without warning

Fred thought back to the day he met her. Well really met her. The day that she came home to the Burrow with Ron. The day he thought she was only a bookworm. The day he thought that she would never be so pretty. Well one morning he woke up and looked at her. And it all changed.

Now its hard to think

That we were ever

Strangers

Now that he thought about it. This song that Hermione had shown him, was describing everything perfectly. He couldn't believe that the two of then had ever been strangers, he just couldn't believe it. It seemed almost impossible that they had once been strangers. But the fact that they had just really upset him.

I've been on the

Edge

I've been on the

Brink

But I don't think I've ever been this far

So yes I, woah yes I'm in love with the

Girl

Fred thought about her beautiful brown eyes. He thought of her hair which was once untameable. He thought about those qualities that made her unique. The books she read. How much she enjoyed the reading. How she could watch a prank, try not to laugh, and fail as she was yelling at them, and instead of punishing them, how she would laugh it off. So yes he was in love with the girl.

Him, Fredrick Gideon Weasley, was very much so in love with Hermione Jean Granger.

Now I'm counting every second till I see

Her.

Was it the sweet song she was

Singing

Or the way it all happened without even

Thinking.

Fred knew that he would probably never know the answer to these questions. But he did know that him falling in love with her had happened without even thinking. He also knew that the song she had been singing on one of those summer nights with the entire family around a bonfire had just caught him of guard. Mainly because she didn't know how good of a singer she was.

Fred thought about all of these things, then was suddenly mad at himself. Evertime he thought of her like this he fell even more in love. And he knew he could never have her. So he stopped thinking about it for the rest of the day. And finished his work at WWW

XxxxXxx

**Well I guess that was chapter 4! Wasn't completely proud of it, but I like Fred's POV better than Hermiones. **

**Fremione Is on his way**

**Please Review**

**~C**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Thanks for your reviews! I love to get them. I hope that this chapter is good for you guys. Oh and I never actually planned to use that song in this story. I just liked the name!**

**Thanks to**

**Gingiie666 for reviewing on both of my stories!**

**Anyways…..STORYTIME!**

**XXxxXxxXx**

Fred's POV

Fred was getting antsy. It had been a week since he had been thinking about Granger. And he had been at her house every day since. He had also been thinking about her more and more ever since. And in accordance to that, he had fallen even more in love with her. He was really in deep. But he still thought he wouldn't tell her, because he thought she would never be in love with him.

_I catch my buzz in the black of night_

_Where nobody ever goes_

_And a warm wind blows_

_And if I lose my cool in the open and it shows _

_Then I'm down and I ain't alright._

Fred was sitting under the big oak by the burrow. No one knew that he was there, seeing as it was the middle of the night, and he should really be in bed at this time of the night. But he couldn't sleep. He was thinking about her way to much, and that was putting him down. Thinking about her, and knowing that he couldn't have her. He really wasn't alright.

_I search my soul where there is no moon_

_The trees all cross and are covered in moss_

_If the crickets wanna know then I tell_

_Them what I lost._

Again one of Hermione's songs that she had shown him was really explaining what was going on with him. He was searching his soul and he couldn't see the moon. He had walked farther into the forest by the Burrow and the trees were crossed and covered in moss. It was hurting him though. Thinking about her so much without her knowing. Maybe he should talk to George. His other half made him feel better, usually after he talked to him. And maybe George would know what to do about his feelings. But he would talk to him tomorrow. All of this walking and thinking was making him tired. So he might just go back to the flat and catch some sleep. Hopefully he would actually be able to sleep.

After he apparated back to the flat, and went to the room he still shared with George, he crawled into bed and fell asleep quickly, and of course dreaming about Hermione.

ThE nExT mOrNiNg

Fred awoke with a start. His dream was going amazing, he had been dreaming of Hermione. But then it all went blank and it startled him awake. When he looked at the clock, he realized that the alarm was about to go to off in about 5 minutes, so he decided that he would just turn off the clock, and get dressed. He went to take a shower, then got dressed, and ate breakfast. George followed the same process, then sat down to visit with Fred.

"Hello brother of mine, and the less handsome twin." George said happily.

"Hey George" Fred replied.

"Well that is a rather…..bland, response. What's getting to you Fred?" George questioned worriedly.

"Hermione. Hermione is what is getting to me George." Fred replied.

"Granger? Why would Granger be getting to you Freddy? Do you fancy her or something? Or are you just worried about her after he break up with our git of a brother who is also known as Ron?" George questioned.

"Well, I guess the answer to those questions are all yes. But mostly to the Fancy one. And I was worried about her, after her horrid break up, but not so much anymore. She seems quite happy lately. But I have been thinking about her way too much lately. And I mean more then I thought about Angelina when I thought I was falling for her. I think I'm falling in love with Hermione Granger. But she would never love me. George what do I do? " Fred said, putting his face in his hands and sighing.

"Sounds like this could mean Granger Danger. But I think that you should tell her. Every time she stops by the shop, I see the way you look at her. I'm your twin I notice these things, I just didn't put them together. Gred, I really think that you need to tell her. I mean from the way you described her, you've got it really bad." George replied to his brother, and thinking about his clever rhyming.

"Okay Forge, I might do that, but what if she completely rejects me. What if she turns me down cold. Oh George this is bad. This is really really bad." Fred said.

Okay umm lets come up with a plan. And you know who you need to call for help on this. Ginny. Shes good at this stuff. And I really ain't. So call Gin over. I gotta get down to the shop. Good luck Twin."

**XXXXXXxXXXXX**

**Ok well I guess that that was chapter 5. I don't like it very much, but I thought it was about time that Fred decided that he should tell Hermione that he likes her. SO I wrote a chapter about deciding if he should tell her or not. I guess it was more so of a chapter that could help me get more ideas.**

**Yay for AVPM references!**

**~C**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! I got some help with ideas for this story…So those ideas are going to be part of "The Plan" as Ginny is going to call it. So thanks **_**Gingiie666. **_**You helped give me ideas so thank ya!**

**Disclaimer. I don't own this amazing story. Sadly. **

**~C**

**XXXxXxxxxxX**

Fred Flooed into the Burrows living room. Mrs. Weasley bustled into the room to see what or who was there.  
>"Fred! How great to see you! How are you dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.<br>"I'm doing good mum, good to see you too. Is Ginny home?" Fred replied.  
>"Upstairs. You better not be doing any testing on her." Mrs. Weasley told him.<br>"I'm not don't worry!" Fred called over his shoulder as he ran up the stairs. Mrs. Weasley just shook her head as she watched her son go up the stairs.  
>"Crazy kids." She muttered under her breath.<p>

Fred burst into Ginny's room. Hoping beyond hope that he didn't have to knock. Thank god he hadn't had to.  
>"FRED! Don't you knock?" Ginny yelled.<br>"You weren't changing or anything now were you?" Fred replied smirking.  
>"No, but I could have been." She said<br>"Anyways, your probably wondering why I am here right about now. So I will tell you. And your going to be very very surprised. But I need your help." Fred said  
>"Continue please. I'm thinking that this could be very interesting." Ginny said, now looking very interested. (Im using very a lot in their conversation aren't I?)<br>"Umm yeah this might shock you, but I think I might be falling in love with…." Fred stammered.  
>"Spit it out Fred!" Ginny said impatiently.<br>"Hermione Granger!" Fred finally said. "But I don't know how to tell her. OR if she likes me back that way. And I'm worried that if she doesn't she might reject me horribly. That's what I need help with. I need you to help me come up with a plan that I will be able to tell her, and get my answers."  
>"YOU LIKE HERMIONE! OMG THIS IS SO EXCITING! WE NEED A PLAN! BUT YOU ALREADY KNEW THAT!" Ginny said.<br>"STOP YELLING!" Fred yelled at the excited girl.  
>"O right sorry. Anyways a plan hmmmm ooohh I got it. Why don't you go over to Hermione's place and watch that scary movie she has been bugging me about with her. Then you could sit real close to her and when she gets scared…which she will, go up to her and put an "arm of comfort" around her. If she looks up and is blushing then she likes you." Ginny said.<br>"How do you know that if she likes me she is blushing when I put my arm around her?" Fred questioned.

"Fred she's my best friend. And when Ron did that to her when she liked him she started blushing like crazy. Anyways after you see if she likes you start the conversation of liking her, subtley. Then ask her to go out with you. Its very simple really." Ginny said proud of her plan.

"Ok thanks Gin. I'm going to head over there right now." Fred said standing up and stretching.

"tell me how The Plan works out!" Ginny called after him. Getting a thumbs up in reply.

XXXXxxX

Fred walked up to Hermione's door and knocked. And then he waited what seemed like hours which in reality was only about 10 seconds. Then Hermione opened the door.

"Hey, Fred what are you doing here? I mean I'm used to you being here by now but, when you come over you usually tell me." Hermione said, her voice filled with curiosity.

"Oh I was just coming over because I'm super bored. I was wondering if you're doing anything tonight? Or if we could possibly watch one of those movie things on your tellyvision thing." Fred replied.

"Your in luck I'm not doing anything tonight. And I would love to watch a movie on the television. I have actually been trying to get Gin to watch a scary movie with me, but every time I have asked, she's been busy, or had plans with Harry." Hermione said.

"Scary movie sounds great. Now can I come in, its kinda cold out here tonight." Fred said shivering.

"Oh! Yea of course you can Fred! I'm sorry I didn't realize that we were still…" Hermione said, beginning to ramble before Fred cut her off.

"'Mione its fine. Don't worry. Now lets get this movie started!"

Then Fred was sitting on the couch watching as Hermione walked throughout the house getting blankets, and food. Popcorn of ofcourse, and some drinks. Then she popped in the movie and went and sat next to Fred on the couch.

*Later in the movie*

1, 2 freddy's coming for you.

3 4 shut the door.

5 6 grab a crusafix

7 8 stay up late

9 10 never sleep again.

*Something creepy scary happens (never got to finish that movie and didn't get to see much scary stuff)

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Hermione screamed.

Fred looked at her and thought, for a girl who lived on the run and personally helped defeat the dark lord, she sure does get scared easily. O well good time to start "The Plan"

"Hermione," Fred said putting an comforting arm around her, "shhh..its okay its just a movie. Freddy isn't real. Well I am a Freddy, so I am real, but not that Freddy he isn't real." Hermione let out a small laugh at his trying to explain which Freddy is real and which isn't. Then she realized how close she was too him. Him the prankster that she had been falling in love with ever since he helped her back when she broke it off with Ron. His arm was currently wrapped around her, and she had scooted closer to him unconsciously. She knew she was blushing when she looked up at him, and looked in his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes.

FREDS POV AFTER HERMIONES MINY POV

I looked down at Hermione, to find her looking up at me and blushing. Ginny said that that is a good sign. So I thought it would be a good time to tell her what I think of her.

**XXXXxxXxxx**

**Yep, cutting it off there. I might do a short chapter, for his little love confession. With what she replies to it with of course. But I don't know. I do know on the other hand what I am going to do for his love confession.**

**Alright Please Please Please review…I like reviews**

**~C**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guyyysss! Thanks for reviewing again. I love it when I get reviews! **

**Once again thanks to **_**Gingiee666 **_**For reviewing! **

**XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

FREDS POV

I thought this might be a good time to tell her.

Fred drew in a deep breath. Then spoke.

"Hermione, I have a confession to make. Its just that I ummm i…."

"Go on there Fred" Hermione encouraged

"Hermione, ever since the day of the Battle of Hogwarts, when you saved me from the wall, I thought that I might like you as more then a friend. But I wasn't sure, especially since you were dating my git of a brother. But when you two broke up, I still wasn't sure. And then we started hanging out these past few weeks. And we've grown closer. And I know now that I really do have feelings for you. Strong feelings actually. So I guess that what I am trying to say is…well gee, Hermione I fancy you!" Fred said, kinda rushed, but Hermione got the just of it anyways.

"Really Fred? You fancy me? Me the bookworm? Well this is surprising and great! I fancy you too Fred, but I thought that you could never actually like me. But now that I know you do, well I'm really excited!" Hermione replied, a large grin spreading across her face.

"So I am going to be a gentleman about this and, well Hermione Jean Granger, would you do me the amazing honor of being my girlfriend. And joining me on a date tomorrow night at 8 p.m.?" Fred inquired.

"Hmmm…yes and yes!" Hermione said grinning. Than without thinking she put her hands on each side of his face and pulled him done into a kiss. A sweet kiss. Not like the ones she had shared with Ron. But the ones that all girls dream about, passionate but caring.

When they finally pulled back they were both out of breath. And they were both smiling like idiots.

But knowing Fred, this moment couldn't exactly stay romantic yet serious. He picked up his glass of water, and pretended to be drinking it, then accidently spilled it on her. She yelped in surprise, then looked at him, his eyes glowing with pure happiness.

Hermione began to smirk, and without warning, as Fred didn't exactly expect her to do anything back, she picked up her wand and cast a silent spell and him, a jet of water flowing from her wands tip and into Fred's face. Then she got up and ran to the kitchen laughing all the way.

"Oh your going to get it now!" Fred yelled happily **after** her. Then chased her into the kitchen, only to find her standing by the fridge, whipped cream can in her hand. Before he could react he had whipped cream covering his face.

Fred then ran to her, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Then he opened the fridge, only to find another can of cream, actually there were quite a few. Then he put her down, and sprayed the cream into her face just as she had done to him. And then he ran.

They finished the night off, chasing eachother around, laughing and having a good time. The best time either of them had had in quite some time.

X**xXxxX**

**Well. There you have it. Chapter 7 of Just a Kiss goodnight. I don't exactly no why, but I almost always** **include whipped cream fights in my stories, even though this is only my second story, both of them have had whipped cream fights in them**

**Can you leave me a present. You know, a review.**

~C


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys! I am a horribly person! I never update this story. And its my most popular story. I feel terrible. Even though this chapter is probably gunna suck cause I really think I have lost all writing talent but I really don't know. Any ways…

PAGE BREAK

"Fred?" A small whisper came through the dark.

Fred opened his eyes and looked over. He saw his favorite face in the world, Hermione Granger 's of course

"Yes 'Mia?" Her replied, his voice still clogged with sleep.

"How come your animagus is an otter? I mean you have known that an otter is my patronous for a very long time… so I was just wondering. And then I know its rule breaking but can you help me become one to?" Hermione asked, the curiosity clear in her voice, and wonder in her eyes.

"Well, I knew I liked you, and I knew I liked you a lot. And I didn't ever figure you would see me in otter form. But you have, so that kind of well, failed. And all. And yes I can help you become an animagus. Even though it is rule breaking, which is completely different for you." Fred said, already becoming wide awake and ready to joke around.

"I'll have you know that I probably broke as many rules as you did back in Hogwarts. And many more outside of it." Hermione said matter of fact ly.

"I know love. I'd love to stay, but I have to be at the shop in about 20 minutes, and I'd like to go home and get a fresh change of clothes." Fred told her. She didn't mind. It gave her a chance to finish cleaning, well clean up after the water fight and whipped cream fight that they had had last night.

At tHe ShOp.

Fred walked around looking like he was on cloud nine. He had a large smile on his face, and he greeted customers even more excitedly than usual. It was a good sign as far as he was concerened.

You know I'd fall apart without you

I don't know how you do what you do

'Cause everything that doesn't make sense about me

Suddenly makes sense when I'm with

You

Fred smiled thinking about how many things she did that he loved, but didn't understand how she did them. Or how if she left him now, even though they had only been together a day, he would fall apart. She made everything he did seem normal, and well it made sense. Lots of it.

Cause I wanna wrap you up

Wanna kiss your lips

I wanna make you feel wanted

I wanna call you mine

Wanna hold your hand forever

And never let you forget it

Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted

He knew that no one had ever really made her feel wanted. Never really took her in their arms, never called her theirs. And they really probably never cared if she forgot all the times they had had together. But he only wanted her to feel wanted. Only wanted to kiss her lips, hold her hand and he definatley wanted to hold her hand, and never wanted her to forget the feelings of being wanted. After all she had been through, she needed to feel wanted.

As good as you make me feel

I wanna make you feel better

Better than your fairy tails

Better than your best dreams

You're more than everything I need

You're all I ever wanted

All I ever

Wanted

She made him feel amazing, so in return he wanted to make her feel extraordinary. Wanted her to feel like she was living in the best fairy tail ever. And that her dreams could never be any better than this. She was more than everything he needed. She was perfect, better than perfect. Like 1-10 she's an 20. She was all he ever wanted.

Fred smiled at his thoughts and continued his work throughout the day, it was amazing for him.

Page Bread

Okay guys, for an update after like almost a year I think, that was pretty pathetic.

I don't own Harry Potter or the song.

Song by Hunter Hayes, Wanted.

Well thanks for reading, tell me if I should continue this story or not.

Stay Gold, Guys, Stay Gold.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys You guys have made me feel completely amazing. I haven't barely wrote in this story very often except for that last chapter and people are still favoriting and following my story. Plus my two reviews. That I got. So thanks for making me feel amazing.

Don't own nothing.

Page Break

Fred whistled happily has he walked to Grimmauld Place. Him and Hermione had been dating for the past week and everything was going great. He was constantly making her laugh and smile. And every time he did he felt amazing. Mostly because every time she smiled it just made her look like an angel sent from heaven. And every time that she laughed it sounded like music, and was becoming his favorite type of music.

As he walked in the door he heard a sound. Not one that he was used to hearing. Usually when he walked in the door he heard laughter or singing or something that was happy. This sound was rather sad. In fact it sounded a lot like crying. And of course he was not enjoying it.

He walked carefully up the stairs. The crying got louder and louder. The sound led him straight to the bathroom. He knocked as he slowly opened the door, and found Hermione with tears streaming down her face, sitting on the edge of the bath tub. And by the looks of the bathroom she had been in the midst of getting ready for her date with Fred that night.

Fred walked in front of Hermione and kneeled down to get a better look at her. Even though she was crying she looked beautiful.

"Hermione? Beautiful? What's wrong?" Fred asked her, his voice holding concern.

"I, I ran into Ron today. He was with Lavender and shot me a look before walking over to talk to me." Hermione replied

"And what did he say to you 'Mia?" Fred asked her, knowing that it might take a while before he got a reply out of her, but as long as he found out what was wrong he didn't care.

"Well I tried very hard to make sure he couldn't say anything to me and, and, he caught up to me before I could apparate away. Then he told me that he was happier without me and that all I had done was burden him and hold him back from the girl he really loved. Then he told me that it sucked for me because I am never going to find someone like him. I told him that that's the point of breaking up and that I hope I never find someone like him again. Then he told me that he knows about me and you and that your just going to break my heart. He told me that all you want me for is to make some girl jealous with the fact that you are dating someone from the golden trio. I told him that he is wrong about you and that you would never hurt me, at least not intennionally as we can not help hurting the ones that we love, at least every once in a while."

Fred stared at her, trying to digest everything that Hermione had told him.

"Hermione, you know that I could never ever hurt you, I love you way to much. The prat deserves to be with Lavender because she is one of the worst people ever. She is perfect for him. I'm glad that you told him that you hope you never find someone like him, but I hope that you never even have to look for someone else, because once again I love you way way to much. And he probably was happier with you but wanted you to think that you basically meant nothing to him anyway. You could never be a burden on anyone. Especially not me, because you're my everything. Everyday I see something that makes me think of you, and that makes me even more excited to come see you that night. Please don't let it get to you Hermione, please, his opinion means nothing."

Hermione stared at him as he made this speech, she had stopped crying and was starting to smile. She then fell into his arms, hugging him with all of her might. She looked into his bright blue eyes with her big brown ones.

"Thank you Fred, now can I finish getting ready for our date, so that we can actually have one?" She said, with a slight happy edge to her voice.

"Of course 'Mia, take all of the time you need, I don't mind." Fred said smiling, before turning around and exiting the bathroom, and walking down the stairs.

Because he doesn't mind waiting on a women

Page Break

Hey guys! Thanks for reading this! I hope this chapter was okay because I feel like I did a crappy job. But oh well. Please review to tell me if you like the story if I should keep writing it or not or maybe ideas for the next chapter.

Stay Gold guys Stay Gold.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Guys! I know I know it's been months since I last updated, I think the last update was in January, so I have kind of been slacking, but one of my friends discovered this story and well let's just say I was told to update this story… If this chapter isn't as good as the others I am sorry because I haven't wrote for 7 months, well at least I haven't wrote for Harry Potter.

Anyways, I'm stalling.

Disclaim: I own nothing.

XxxXxxX

Fred's PoV

Fred's day wasn't running smoothly in any way, shape, or form. There had been many accidents in the shop, requiring it to shut down, and clear every customer out of the shop for at least 15 minutes, each time, to get everything cleaned up, and put back in place

Then he ran into "won-won" and "lav-lav" whilst on his way down Diagon Alley. He had a not so pleasant conversation, though no conversation with those to was ever pleasant. Apparently they had already eloped, but were not going to leave the country as originally planned. The only upside to that was the fact that Ron had chosen to completely cut ties from them, and had taken Lavenders last name. He was officially no longer a Weasley.

Then after his run in with the terror couple, he made it too the book store where he had ordered a series of books, by a muggle author, for Hermione. It had been put on pre-order, which was understandable as it was sometimes hard to get equipment into Diagon Alley. It was one of the many series that the wizarding book store had taken in from the muggle world, claiming they needed to open up the Wizarding World's Book Variety. This series was called The Mortal Instruments. But when he arrived at the bookstore, he learned that it would be at least another week before the books would arrive, as something had gone wrong.

The only thing that had kept him going throughout that day was the fact that he would be able to see Hermione tonight, as it was ""Date Night". They would be going to a movie, then return home and watch a few movies. The thought of being with Hermione was enough to get him through the day, in fact it was enough to get him through any day.

But as soon as he stepped inside his flat, he could tell something was wrong. The feeling got even worse as he saw Hermione's owl, Bane, perched on top of the counter. He walked over to the bird, grabbing a few treats from the container on his way, and reluctantly took the letter from its beak. Unfolding the letter, he read what had to be the worst news of the day,

_Dear Fred,_

_I am sorry to say that I have come down with the flu, and will not be able to go to Date Night tonight, as I can barely walk without becoming lightheaded, and have had my head in the toilet for most of the day. I barely am managing to write this letter in fact.  
>Very sorry to have probably ruined your night.<em>

_With all my Love_

_Hermione Granger_

Fred dropped the letter and sighed, clasping his hands around the back of his head and closing his eyes.  
>Not only had his day been terrible, but his poor little Mia's day had been as well. And the thought that she had been sick all day and he hadn't been there for her killed him.<p>

With that thought in mind, he stood up, and swiftly walked back into the kitchen, pulling out some pots, and a few pans, along with the ingredients that were necessary to make his mum's famous soup, specifically made for occasions where someone was sick. He had, luckily, been the only child to inherit her cooking skills. In fact, cooking helped him think at times.

As the soup cooked on the stove, Fred ran around the house, grabbing many of Hermione's favorite movies, some 7up from the drink closet, and an overnight pack. Once he had all the things he could think of, he walked out the door, down the stairs, and out the shop, locking it behind him as he went. He walked into the store next door, which, luckily, had Hermione's favorite chocolates, and her favorite flowers, white roses. With that, he apparated to Grimmuald Place.

He let himself in the front door, and walked straight into the kitchen, trying to make as little noise as possible. He set the pot of soup, which had been shrunk to get here, now full sized on the stove, letting it simmer. He placed the 7up in the fridge, then found a vase to put the roses in. Once he had down that he carefully leaned the box of dove chocolate against the flowers.  
>Next he walked into the living room, where he straightened up the pillows, placed Hermione's favorite movie, Dirty Dancing, in the dvd player, and put the rest of the movies in a neat pile, ordered from her favorite to her not so favorite favorite. Otherwise known as in order to watch.<p>

Then he stood up and sighed, but not the same disappointed, nothing is going right sigh as before, more of a sigh that you could tell he was pleased with what he was doing.

He walked slowly throughout the house, searching for his girlfriend. His wonderful, beautiful, amazing, perfect girlfriend, who at the moment was apparently sick. He first looked in the bathroom, where he found nothing but the normal bathroom things. The next place he walked was to Hermione's favorite place in the house, a room which she had converted into a library. Fred, Harry, Ginny, and George had helped her build the shelves and arrange the books. They also helped her decorate the entire room to Hermione's taste. Finding that she wasn't curled up in her big black chair, situated by the window, reading a book, he walked to the only other place in the house where she might be. Her room.

He crept slowly down the hall, trying to make as little sound as possible, reaching the door he silently pushed it open, and wasn't surprised to find Hermione, sound asleep. Her light green covers were wrapped around her, twining around her legs, snaking around her waist. Her brown curly hair was splayed out across the pillow, making it look like the untamable lions mane that she used to have. Her face was red, making her look hot, and not the good hot that leaves most men wanting something more. She looked like she was burning up.

He took his wand out from the waistband of his jeans, and silently cast a spell to take her temperature. 103 degrees. He wasn't a doctor, but he knew for a fact that was a few degrees to high. He sighed, for what seemed like the thousandth time that day, and walked over to the bedroom's only window, cracking it open and allowing a slight breeze to coast through the room.

Apparently, Hermione heard him because the next thing he knew he heard her voice saying to him

"Fred? What are you doing here? I'm going to get you sick!"

Hermione's PoV

Hermione was staring at her favorite person in the world, wondering what he was doing there. She had already asked, so she was waiting for an answer.

"Now what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't rush over to take care of my girlfriend when she is sick?" was the answer she received.

A small smile appeared on her face, and then quickly disappeared as she got up and ran out of the room, her hand over her mouth.

Her head was already in the porcelain thrown when Fred arrived, and pulled her hair from around her face, and off of her neck, while rubbing slow, soothing circles on her back.

Once she was done puking, she leaned back against the wall, and watched as Fred dug around her cupboards, finally pulling out a green rag, and running it under water, then wringing it out. He handed it to her, and it was cool to the touch. When she placed it against her face, she felt the cool fabric chilling her skin, a welcomed feeling.

"Mia, why don't you take a nice shower, and change into something that is less sweat soaked, and cooler, and meet me down stairs when you're done?" Fred suggested. Then he walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Hermione then stood up, slowly to avoid falling down. She turned the shower on, to a cooler temperature than normal. When she stepped in she felt her body chill, a feeling that only feels good when you are burning up. She let the cool feeling sink into her skin, before reaching out and turning the temperature up a few degrees. She washed her hair, and her body then stood there for a few minutes. Once she got out she wrapped the towel around herself and walked down the hall to her room. She dressed herself, in cooler clothes as Fred had told her to. Short plaid shorts and a black tanktop.

With that she walked down the stairs, slowly, like she was doing everything else.

"Fred?" she called out through the near silent house.  
>"In the kitchen love!" came a reply, a rather chipper reply at that. She smiled to herself, even in times that are sad, or sickly, Fred always kept a happy tone to his voice, and it always managed to cheer her up.<p>

She walked in and sat down at the table, and a bowl with some steaming soup was inside, then a glass full of what she guessed was 7up, and then Fred sat across from her, with a bowl and glass of his own.

He looked at her and smiled his signature smile, "I brought you some homemade soup, and a few other surprises."

She looked around the kitchen, and found a vase of white roses, her favorite, and her favorite chocolate leaning against it.

She looked back at him, "Oh Fred, this is the nicest thing that someone has ever done for me! I don't think anything is ever going to top it!"

"You're dating me, love, I will top this." Fred replied, smiling.

Meanwhile Hermione was taking bite after bite of this homemade soup. He must've asked Mrs. Weasley to make it as it was the most delicious thing that had ever been placed on her taste buds.

"I made the soup by myself, in case you were wondering, I mean it isn't nearly as good as mum's but it should suffice. I mean I am the only Weasley kid that managed to gain her cooking skills." Fred said, answering her thoughts.

"Actually I was thinking your mum had made the soup." Hermione said, taking another bite.

Once dinner was finished, they moved into the living room, and sat together on the couch, Hermione leaning against Fred's chest. They started watching some of their, or at least her, favorite movies. She wasn't sure if Fred was very fond of watching Patrick Swayze dance around the screen in Dirty Dancing, or shoot people in Red Dawn, or kick people out of bars in Roadhouse, but she did, and he put up with it for her. She must have drifted off during one of the few movies of the night that didn't star Patrick Swayze, because she woke for a slight moment, and found herself in her bed, with Fred lying next to her, sound asleep.

XxxXxxX

Well, that's the chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but it was a rather long chapter if I do say so myself, and I do.

Please leave me feed back to tell me if I am still doing a good job, and I promise I will continue to update this story.

Stay Gold, guys, Stay Gold

~C


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Yeah I know I have been absent for quite some time, but I finally got some time and now im writing

Disclaim: Still have no owner ship of Harry Potter

XxxX

Fred smiled, he was sitting in the living room of Grimmauld Place, and Hermione was curled up at his side, her nose buried in a book, and her normally bushy hair pulled back in a bun on top of her head. She had been reading for the past hour, ignoring the outside world, and flipping page after page, probably pretending that she was the main character in the book, that she didn't live in this world, but a different one, completely different from their own, they had been dating for around 6 months, and it had been the best 6 months of Fred's life.

He had done so much of what he wanted to do, and with the best girl in the world at his side while he did it. She supported him, even if she wasn't fond of the prank he was going to try and pull, or if she fell victim to the prank. She even helped him with some of them, when George wasn't available. She also had helped him and George perfect some of the products that they had been wanting to get onto the shelves. Once she even came up with a product for their shop, which had been rather successful with their female customers.

Every Monday night was date night for them, and every Monday, they did something different, rarely doing the same thing twice in a month. They tried new things, and Hermione had introduced him to some muggle things, like roller skating, and this fancy little machine that you sang into with the music to a song, but no words, and you read the lyrics off a screen as you sang, but he couldn't remember what it was called. Fred had taught Hermione how to do other wizard stuff too, which truthfully wasn't all that much, but he had helped her get over her fear of flying, and that was a rather large accomplishment in itself.

But, it was nights like these that Fred liked the best. Him and Hermione, alone in front of a fire place, while she was curled up next to him, reading some book she had picked up at the store, and he was watching some of his favorite t.v. shows. They never had to get dressed up for these nights, never had to be around other people, always got to be alone and be themselves. Even if Hermione did ignore him completely for somewhere around 2 hours on these nights, and sometimes she looked away from the books, tears in her eyes from her favorite character dying, he still loved these nights. Because it was just him and Hermione. Just them and no one else. Just him and the girl he was completely in love with, the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

XxxX

Sorry it wasn't that long, and didn't have very much creativity, it was just a filler chapter until I can get back on my writing road.

~C


	12. Chapter 12

"CAUSE YOUNG LOVE DON'T KNOW NOTHING WHEN THE RADIO PLAYS YOU SING ALONG!"

Fred's voice echoed throughout Grimmauld Place. Hermione had of course shown him another song by a muggle artist, Kip Moore, who happened to be her favorite. She still kept up on all the artists from before she knew she was a witch because she loved them so much. The music always reminded her of her family.

Hermione smiled, hearing Fred singing. His voice was horrible, but she didn't care. It didn't matter to her. It just made her love him even more. She walked down the stairs, wrapped in a fluffy towel and smiled at the sight. Fred had Hermione's iPod in his hand and her headphones were in his ears. His eyes were closed and he was dancing around the living room. She leaned against the railing on the staircase and continued to watch. He dances as well as he sings. But it made her laugh. She watched him for a little bit longer before she walked back up the stairs. Dressing herself in a nice yet casual outfit, seeing as it was date night. Then she grabbed her stereo and walked down the stairs, plugging it in and then walking over to Fred, grabbing the iPod from his hand, and placing it in the dock. She smiled and cranked up the volume, and switched to Pandora, clicking on one of her favorite stations, which would surprise most people. 80's Rock Radio.

She instantly smiled as the song Talk Dirty To Me by Poison came on. She had always loved this one, weirdly enough. She began to belt out the lyrics to the song

"_Cause baby we'll be  
>At the drive in<br>In the old man's Ford  
>Behind the bushes"<em>

Fred had heard it quite a few times himself, enough to know the lyrics. He joined in after listening to Hermione sing it for a little while. They sang to with each other until the song ended, dancing around the room,

"_At the drive in  
>in the old mans ford<br>behind them bushes  
>til I'm screaming for more, more, more!<br>Down in the basement  
>And Lock the cellar door<br>And baby, talk dirty to me, yeah  
>And baby, talk dirty to me, yeah<br>And baby  
>Talk dirty to me"<em>

After that ended they laughed, and continued to listen to music and dance around.

As they did, Hermione thought to herself how different things are now. She used to be dating Fred's younger brother, Ron. But that had ended over a year ago, and she was so happy with Fred. He made her feel so alive, and he made her leave her comfort zone, and do things, like sing and dance around the living room, that she would never had done with Ron. Fred always made her laugh, it never failed. And don't forget that Fred never made her inferior. He never failed to make her feel like the most beautiful girl in the entire world, and he never judged her, even when she cried over a book, or got to interested in her work to notice what Fred was doing.

Suddenly, Fred's voice broke through her thoughts.

"'Mia, love, as much as I hate to break up this awesome dance party, we need to get going, otherwise we will be late for our reservations, and we shouldn't do that two weeks in a row." He said, laughing, and most likely remember that last week they had been late because they got into a pillow fight, of all things.

Hermione laughed, and walked over to Fred, taking his arm, and then feeling the familiar feeling of apparition. They landed outside a little pub. One of their favorites. The three broomsticks. It had been a long time since they had been there, so Hermione wondered what was going to be different about this one.

They walked into the pub, and sat down at one of the tables. They ordered their food and two glasses of butterbeer. They talked about the most random things, some funny, and some serious, when suddenly, Fred stood up. Hermione started to wonder, were they leaving early? Or maybe Fred had to use the restroom. She kept thinking of reasons as to why Fred would just stand up in the middle of their date when she felt him lifting the back of his chair, turning her slightly to the side. Then he walked back around her, and took her hand, kneeling down.

He looked up at her, and smiled, seeming slightly nervous. "Hermione Jean Granger, this has been the best year of my life, and I don't want it to end. I never want this awesome thing we have to end. You make me so happy, you make me smile, even when I don't want to, even though that is rare.

Plus, I love every single thing about you, from your hair, that is so messy and untamed in the morning, to the way you get so into the books you are reading. I love how focused you are on work, and how you are so smart. I love how nice you have always been to my family. I love the fact that you never let Harry give up, even when he wanted to, and I love the fact that you always stayed by his side when he tried to push you away,

I love the way you laugh, the way you talk. I love your eyes, and the music you listen to, the way you sing and dance to it. I love that you try to cook, even though you have never been good at it, and yet you won't admit defeat. I love the fact that you love me and that you support me, even though that can be so hard when I pull pranks on you, and Ginny, and everyone in my family. I love that, even when you're mad at me for pulling a prank or two on you, you help me and George perfect our products, and have even helped come up with some.

But most of all, Hermione, I love you. And I would love it if you did me the honor of marrying me."

And with that Fred pulled a small box out of his pocket, and opened it. Inside it contained a small ring, with one large sapphire in the middle and a couple of smaller ones leading out from it.

"Fred, do I even have to answer that question. Of course I will marry you!" Hermione screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks. She held out her hand as Fred slid the ring onto her finger, and then launched herself into his arms.

For the rest of the night, she couldn't stop smiling. And neither could Fred. This night turned out perfect, and she couldn't wait to tell Ginny all about it tomorrow.

XxxX

Hey guys! So I know I have been rather absent lately, and I am so sorry about that. I tried to do a longer chapter for this one, even though it wasn't that great. I have some serious writers block so here it is!

~C


	13. Chapter 13

Ginny Weasley was not one for mornings, and everyone knew it. So when Hermione Granger ran into her room at 8:07 a.m. yelling her name loudly, she was not pleased.

"Hermione, what on earth do you want at this hour?! It's like the middle of the night!" Ginny said, her voice groggy.

"Two things Gin, 1) just because you don't wake up until 11:30 during the summers, does not mean that it is the middle of the night. And 2) FRED ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM LAST NIGHT!" the older girl screamed excitedly.

Now this caught Ginny's attention. She sat straight up and grabbed hold of Hermione's arm, yanking her down onto the bed.

"HE DID?! FINALLY! OMG IM SO EXCITED FOR YOU, WAS IT A SUPER ROMANTIC MOMENT? TELL ME EVERY SINGLE DETAIL!" Ginny replied, a smile spreading across her face. She listened to her best friend tell her about the night before. Ginny laughed and smiled, because it all just seemed so perfect for Hermione and Fred. It just seemed like the right way for Fred to propose. It was crazy and yet organized, just like the couple's relationship.

"And last but not least, now that we have caught up to the present, Ginevera Weasley, would you like to be my maid of honor?" Hermione asked, though she really didn't have to.

"Hermione Granger, is that even a question? Of course I will be your maid of honor. Now I have a question for you. Have you told mum yet?" Ginny laughed, knowing that if she hadn't, she was going to get to witness Hermione telling Molly that Fred had proposed to her, and then the reaction that she would get from telling her, and the bone crushing hugs, and the smile that spread across her face. Not to mention that as soon as Hermione says it, the wedding will be planned and her future children will be named.

"No, I was kind of hoping Fred would do that, not because I dislike Molly, I mean really, she is amazing and I love her as if she were my mother, but because I don't know if I am really ready for the bone crushing hugs, or if I ever will be." Hermione answered, shaking her head.

"Well Fred has to work late tonight I believe, because George has a date, so this should be fun. Let's go." The red head cheered gleefully. She was excited to watch Hermione endure what her and her siblings endured for so many years. It would be quite fun to watch. Ginny grabbed hold of the curly haired girl's arm, pulling her out of her room and down the many stairs into the kitchen, where they were sure to find the old witch. "Oh Mum, Hermione has some news for you!"

"What is it dear?" Molly said, turning around from the counter, where she was working on making some sort of food.

"I, well, um, Fred, last night we were on a date, and, well he, he proposed to me, and of course, I said yes, and it was all very lovely and…" Hermione was cut off short from her sentence, which was sure to ramble on, in her stuttering way, by Molly wrapping her tight in her arms, squeezing her hard.

Ginny could hear Hermione's bones popping, and she began to laugh, and successfully disguised her laughter with coughing, not that Molly would have noticed anyways, as she was excitedly talking to Hermione about all the things that they could have at the wedding, and which season it would be in, and if they would mind having it at the burrow, just like she hoped all of her other children and soon to be children in law would.

Meanwhile Hermione was doing her best to answer the questions that Molly was firing off, "Yes, no, we aren't sure, of course we will" And so on. Finally everything seemed to be calming down and Molly was done asking the questions that related to the wedding, and eventually asked if either of the girls would like some hot chocolate, which both girls gladly accepted. The rest of the day was spent sitting around the table talking, or they were cooking for everyone else.

XxxXXxx

Meanwhile, Fred was having an amazing day, even though George had long since left the shop, to shower and head off on his date. Fred was treating customers better than ever, and he even had come up with some new ideas which he wrote in his and George's notebook.

Of course he had told George about the events of the night before. He hadn't gone into too much detail, much unlike his fiancé. And George had congratulated him, and then they continued to work. And that was all Fred had wanted, quick congrats, and off to work.

But everything seemed different. For quite some time, since he had begun dating Hermione, things had started to look up, and now it seemed to have made quite the leap from where it had been. Everything in his life was falling into place. Everything was perfect.

He thought back to the past few months with Hermione Granger.

All of the crazy nights, from having whipped cream fights to dancing around Hermione's living room, her wearing one of his t-shirts that was way too long on her, and him wearing nothing but his pajama bottoms.

All of the cuddly nights, where he would just hold her as she read a book, or when they watched a movie.

All of the good things came to him.

So did the bad, as of course they had multiple fights, just like any normal couple. Even some that put their relationship in jeopardy of ending. But they had managed to overcome those, and always came out of the fights with a stronger relationship. It was an amazing thing, and Fred knew that he had found his one true love, though he wondered why he had never really taken action and tried to win her over earlier. Starting about his 5th year at Hogwarts, he had begun to notice the girl more. And he quickly began to develop feelings for her, though he never really thought about them, instead he really just brushed them off, figuring they were nothing, but as the years went on, his interest in her grew fast.

Fred considered why he never asked her out, not to the Yule Ball in his 6th year, never asked her to accompany him on a trip to Hogsmeade. He figures it was because his younger brother was always so infatuated with her, and she always seemed to reciprocate those feelings, and he had thought he never would have had a chance, but look at it now, Ron was off somewhere with Lavender Brown, not bothering to stay in contact with his family, nor his supposed best friend. And Fred was living the high life, dating the girl of his dreams, and getting ready to marry her.

These thoughts consumed most of Fred's day, and by the time it came to close down the shop and head over to the Burrow for a family dinner, he was shocked about how fast time had flown by.

He apparated to the Burrow, and was instantly met with a bone crushing hug from his mum, which probably meant that Hermione had already informed Molly of the night before. After he was released from one hug, he was instantly brought into another one, less bone crushing, and he looked down to see Ginny, smiling up at him.

"Congrats, I never honestly thought you would settle down with someone, but look where were at now" She said laughing, and then walked away.

Fred felt arms slither around his waist, and a head nestle into him. He smiled, and looked down, kissing the top of his fiance's head.

"Hey love, how was your day?" He asked.

"Lovely, I woke Ginny up, got crushed by one of your Mum's hugs, and spent the rest of the day talking about the wedding and helping cook this lovely dinner. Shall we go sit down?" Hermione replied, a sweet smile on her face as she took Fred's hand and let him into the dining room, where they sat in their normal seats, and watched as the rest of the Weasley's filed into the room, or at least the ones able to make it to dinner that night, and the enchanted food floated in and set itself down on the table. The family dished up, and began eating. They were all silent for a while as they ate their food, and enjoyed each others company.

Then the polite chit chat began, and Fred and Hermione announced to the rest of the family their big news, and received hugs and congrats. And Fred got the normal, you hurt her I hurt you, and you better take care of her, from Harry, which he promised that he would never hurt her and he would always take care of her, until the day he died, and maybe from beyond the grave.

All in all, for everyone, it seemed to be the perfect day.


End file.
